Nazi Zombies
by Ryuuzaki Shinigami
Summary: Four Girls with problems plus Four Guys with problems of their own plus Waves after waves of hungry Zombies equals Hell on earth. Read and Review. Thanks.
1. Meeting the Girls

Nazi Zombies

A Call of Duty : World at War Fanfic

Chapter One : Meeting the girls

The abandoned opry building stood in the center of the desolte town with absolutly no life sources to be seen around. The fog filled streets seemed to make even the most courageous man shrivel down in fear and run. There was no sound to be heard. The two bruised females dragged themselves over to the old, barred up windows and tried to open them. The blond haired woman pulled with all of her might on the almost weakened wooden slacks that was used to keep people out. She pulled away and sighed to her self before pulling out her heavily bloodied and rusted butcher knife. With very swift hits and excellent percision, she began to heavily stab into the wood until it snapped under the pressure. With a sigh of relief, the red haired female beside her began to pull off the planks with almost superhuman strength. Dust filled the two female's nostrils as they climbed into the very old building.

"Zis stinks like first husband's mother's breath." The red haired female said as she started to observe her surroundings. She looked to her left and watched as her blond haired companion stood up slowly, dusting off her tatterted pants in the process. She wiped the dust off of her face, placed her hands on her hips, and she took a deep breath.

"Ja. und I like it. Reminds vee of my lab back home. Only no screams of tourture." said the other woman, slightly disappointed. Marianna walked forward and investigated what looked like a bar. Her eyes brightened with excitement as she began to open and close doors. After a few minutes of looking, she growled in frustration and puffed out her cheeks.

"Bar vid no vodka. Bullshit." She growled, rolling her eyes in the process, as she tossed a couple of empty bottles that seemed to once contain some kind of liquid. The bottles landed in a pile of old newspapers and cracked.

"Vat vill zis do to hurt us fery much ?"

"Are you mocking me, Jackie?"

"Nein." Ernsta looked away from the Russian female and proceeded to walk towards the chalk outline on the opposite wall. "Maybe." She then smiled to herself as the Russian continued her assault on the already destroyed bar. The blond haired German slowly traced her gloved hand along the perfectly drawn chalk line of a gun on the decaying wall. Unknowningly to both of the females, there was another person present in the room with them. The other person stood in the shadows watching them from the top of the staircase. The male, who looked to be about in his early twenties, inched closer to the balcony to get a closer accidently stepped on a squeaky plank on the floor, which caused the two females to look his way. He quickly held his breath and lined his body up with one of the columns that was directly opposite of him. He closed his eyes and swallowed nervously. He prayed that the females wouldn't think too much on the noise and go back to doing whatever it was that they were doing.

"Vat vas dat?" Marianna said, gripping the shard of broken glass that she had just picken up. She looked at the top of the stairs.

"Probbably some rats or something. I wouldn't think too much on it." Ernsta said as she flipped her butcher knife and caught it by the blade. Ernsta rolled her eyes at Marianna. She had to keep in mind that the Soviet female was extremely paranoid and therefore, was just as insane as the American that she was friends with. Marianna shrugged and bend back down to rummage through another drawer that she had found.

The male carefully crawled back to the door that was to his left and slinked through the crack in it. When he knew that he was out of sight from the two unknown females, he stood up and walked calmly around the corner. He had to be careful not to make any loud noises to attract the two girls attention. As he contined walking, he came upon another large door, this one in terrible condition. The knob and the hinges were intact but as for the door itself, it needed to be repaired. The door was a pale white color with paint peeling and crumbling off. There were multiple black bullet holes that lined the wood and that also seemed to be emphasized by the random splatter of blood that decorated the door. Taking a deep breath, the male ran his fingers through his choppy black hair, and proceeded through the door. As he neared the bottom of the velvet stairs, he was greeted by a Japanese man, sharpening his Kitana, with a stern look on his face. The Japanese man looked up and stared at the man.

"What do you want, Alerion?" Alerion bowed in front of the Japanese man. The other three men looked over at the two men with interest.

"Well, Takeo, I was doing my scout for zombies and I came across something intersting." Alerion started as he nevously scratched the back of his head. Takeo stopped sharpening his sword and looked at the frenchman. He was very curious by nature.

"Vhat vas it?" The Russian male said from behind one of the tables. That was the question on everyone's mind. Alerion cleared his throat.

"Deux femelles. One Allemand and one Russe." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hey, Alec. In case you didn't notice, I'm American, Tak's Japanese, Nikki's Russian, and Eddy's German. None of us speaks fucking French!" Dempsey said. Alerion took shook his head.

"Désolé. Sorry. I forgot. I said, There are two females here. One German and one Russian." Alerion said. Richtofen and the others looked at the frenchmen.

"Did you say females were here? Nein, don't tempt us vidd such foolishness." The doctor said. Dempsey slammed his hand on the table that he and Nikolai were sitting at which caused the Russian to hit his foot in surprise.

"The only one near female is you." Dempsey said which caused to other three men to burst into laughter. Alerion quickly thought up a way to get the male's attention. Now was his chance to get all the attention away from Dempsey, who he hated from the very bottom of his soul. The comment that the American said caused a nerve inside Alerion's brain pop. He grew red with anger but tried not to show it.

"There are females here! They are in the lobby! If you don't believe me, take a look for yourself!" Alerion yelled out in anger. Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen looked at the frenchmen surprised. They have never seen him this mad before.

"Well, Mari, looks like you vere right, I owe you some vodka." A German voice said from the top of the velvet lined steps.

"And make sure its zee strong kind. Not zat veak stuff." A Russian voice said. The five males looked to the top of the steps and saw two females. The Russian female had short blood red hair with piercing green eyes. She also had a dark green headband on with a red soviet star on it. Her cream colored shirt was tattered with dried blood staining it. She wore dark brown gloves. She had black pants and also black military combat boots. Next to her, was a blonde haired German female with blazing crystal blue eyes. She wore a dingy white shirt which was almost all the way covered in blood and she had on black pants with multiple tears in the knee and ankle areas. She wore black boots that had blood on the shoe strings.

"Who are you?" Dempsey jumped up. All of the men stood up and got on the defensive. The two females smiled evilly. The men were in store for a big surprise.


	2. Add Two More

_Nazi Zombies_

_**Chapter Two:** Add Two more._

**A/N:** This is the second chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! There is a lot more to come! :) Also, sorry to confuse anyone but I am writing the way that they sound in my head. So sorry if anyone is confused on they way that they talk. Well, chapter three is almost done! Hope you enjoy. Also remember to R&R. Everyone counts.

"Who are you?" Dempsey jumped up. All of the men stood up and got on the defensive. The two females smiled evilly. The men were in store for a big surprise. Marianna leaned over the rusty railing and stared down at the men, showing her almost feral teeth in the process. She liked the fact that they found more people. At least, she and Jackie weren't here alone.

"Vat a nice place you got here." She said as Ernsta wandered further down the steps. Takeo, Nikolai, and Dempsey pulled out machine guns and aimed it at the blond haired German woman as she neared the bottom of the steps. Alerion pulled out his rusty and dull combat knife. He wasn't much of a fighter and the only weapon that he actually knew how to use was this small knife that he found imbedded in one of the Zombie's skull.

"Tell us who you are." Takeo said, his face showing no emotion. "Or I will kill you. Which wouldn't be honorable." The woman looked towards the Japanese man. She sighed and held up her hands. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Marianna do the same.

"Fine. I will tell you but only if she comes down too." Ernsta said, motioning towards the Russian female with her head. Takeo looked to Dempsey and signaled him to let the red haired woman come down the steps. She stood next to the blond haired woman with her same psychotic smile on her face. Takeo once again took aim at the two females, this time with Nikolai and Depsey behind him.

"Now..."

"My name is Ernsta Abend und this is Marianna Gavronski." The blond haired German woman interrupted. Alerion looked in shock at the woman. She wasn't scared that she was looking down the end of a machine gun barrel. She also just disrespected Takeo, who he looked up to as a role model. Takeo's face still showed no emotion as his finger neared the trigger. He was tempted to shoot her already. He

"What business do you have here?" He asked slowly, to make sure that the female wouldn't interrupt him again. The woman rolled her blue eyes and sighed again. Marianna looked at her friend. She guessed it was her turn to answer since Jackie probably would not answer the man. She knew from experience that the woman did not like being asked a lot of questions especially by people she didn't know at all.

"I really don't know. Ve vere vondering around and magically found zis place." She slurred slightly. She put her arms down and scratched her head gently. Ernsta took her arms down and flipped her hand towards Marianna." And the others?"

"Oh, yeah and ve ver looking for ze other girls." Marianna said. The men looked shocked.

"You mean to tell me zere are more of you?" Dr. Richtofen finally said looking up from the crawler zombie that he was happily operating on. Ernsta pushed her hair out of her face and looked at the doctor with a seductive look in her eyes. The scars on her eyes were now visible more. The doctor dropped his scapel into the zombie's chest cavity and stood up slowly. The German female nodded.

"Ja. Two more to be exact." She other men lowered their guns in front of their chest. Marianna looked around.

"Do you have food? I'm starving." Marianna said bluntly as she reached for the barrel of Dempsey's gun. Alerion looked on an awe as the females didn't seem to be afriad. After seeing that the females were no real threat, but still not trusting of them, Takeo and the other men lower their guns. The two women looked around and observed where they were. It looked like a bar scene out of an old western movie minus the piano. There was also a large and heavily damaged machine gun sitting on the table in the middle of the room. The gun itself looked as if it was in fairly good shape except the fact that it was riddled with bullets and what looked like human skin and brain matter lined the silvery barrel giving it a reddish orange rust color. They noticed that the men seemed to be watching them as they explored.

"Vat are your names?" Marianna said, noticing the constant stares of the men. The man with the buzz cut blond hair stepped towards the red haired Russian. Since he was closer to him, she could see his features better. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to be brighter than the sky itself. He had multiple patches of dried blood and dirt on his face that seemed to further emphasize his eyes. He had a dirty brown jacket with darker brown pants that seemed to have collected more blood than his face.

"The name's Tank Dempsey." The man said proudly, pointing to his chest. Then he turned and pointed to the black haired Japanese man that sat a stool in one of the corners near the grate on the wall. The man sneered at the blond man and continued on sharpening the long kitana sword.

"That is Takeo Masaki. One of the finest Japanese soldiers that I have seen in my life." Dempsey said. Marianna looked uninterested with the man who pointed a gun at them when the first arrived. She didin't trust him at all but then again she barely trusted anybody. Ernsta placed her gloved hand on Marianna's shoulder and leaned on it as Dempsey introduced the me one by one. Honestly, Ernsta wasn't interested in anyone but the German man who was back to dissecting the zombie corpse. Then Dempsey lowered his voice. "I don't see why he is sharpening that thing. He never uses it.

"That man sleepin' is Nikolai Belinski. He's pretty good to get along with." Dempsey chuckled and then patted Marianna's arm. Marianna raised an eyebrow at the man, curious on his gesture of patting her. She looked over at Nikolai, she had to admit, he was very cute to her.

"Я не спал американских." Nikolai snorted, his back was turned to him. Dempsey pointed to the blond German man who was concentrating on his work but in the middle he stole a few glances at Ernsta who was interested in him as well. Her eyes got wide with excitement.

"That guy over there is Edward Richtofen, your neighborhood weirdo and freak scientist." He said as he rolled his eyes at Nikolai's comment. He wasn't sure what Nikolai had said but he did know that he didn't like the way he said it. 'Richtofen.' Ernsta thought to herself as she slowly wondered over to the man. Marianna laughed and then looked to the smaller black haired man who was sitting next to the gate that seemed to lead to another room. He had an angry look on his face but tried to avoid eye contact with the Russian female.

"Vat is dat girl's name?" Marianna said motioning towards the Frenchmen. Dempsey laughed loudly and patted the female on her shoulder. The others looked at the American.

"Hey, guys. Russia here just asked what was that girl's name." He said in between his laughter and while pointing to Alerion. They group looked confused until they followed where Dempsey was pointing. The others including, Marianna and Ernsta joined in on the laughing even though they didn't know what was so funny. Alerion grew red with anger and was about to throw the knife, that he was now gripping angrily in his hand, at the American's neck. He was so sick of his jokes about him being feminine looking. Not only was he making the jokes but now he had the people who just met him think he was a female. He tried to regain his cool. He took a deep breath and tried to imagine his happy place. After a few minutes of breathing, he smiled and walked towards the females.

"I'm not a girl. Bonjour, my name eez Alerion Rousseau." The Frenchman said, holding out his hand. The female looked at him then to his hand. She then shook it. Alerion opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone yelling.

"MARIANNA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" A female voice echoed through the building. The men stopped whatever they were doing and looked around in all directions trying to locate the source of the voice. Marianna sighed then put on a smile, she knew exactly who it was and she was looking forward to seeing the female.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, RUSSIAN BITCH!" The female yelled again. There were footsteps that followed after the voice stopped again. Then they stopped as suddenly as they started.

"There you are!" A feminine sounding voice said from the top of the stairs. Everyone looked shocked, except Marianna and Ernsta, to see two other females standing there. One was obviously black and must have been the one that was yelling. The female had jet black hair that as cut into a low, spiky Mohawk. Her head was shaved on both sides. She had her nose and her mouth covered by some kind of cloth mask. She had on a tattered black tank top with dark green and black camouflage vest on on top of it and a necklace that looked like dog tags. She wore black cargo pants that looked in the same rough condition like Ernsta's was and the girl also had on black combat boots. Next to her was a woman who was panting heavily like a dog, she leaned over the banister to catch her breath. The men couldn't see what see her face but they could see her flowing black hair that reminded them of Rapunzel. The woman was wearing a red, white, and black kimono top with flowing black pants with a red flower on the pants leg which was ripped off on the side. She lifted her head and looked to the black woman who was gripping the banister tightly. Before anyone could say anything, the woman raced towards Marianna and pulled a pistol out and put it to her head. Alerion stepped back, not wanting to be involved with the two seemingly psychotic females. In the same instant, Marianna pulled out a pistol and placed it to the woman's neck. Both of the women began to stare at each other angrily and growl at each other. After a few heart racing minutes, the two females broke into a fit of laughter, which startled the men. Then they hugged each other.

"Aw, Mars. Me and Koko been lookin' ev'rywher fuh you two." The black woman said as she layed her head on the Russian woman's shoulder. Marianna layed her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Same hea, Jazzy. Ve stumbled on men." Marianna said. The woman looked up and then looked at the male standing behind them. She pulled away from the red haired woman, still looking at the male.

"Who's tha chick? I thought you said you found men." Jazumine said as Alerion looked at her as well. Marianna looked at her friend and then back to the Frenchman.

"He says his name Alerion Rousseau." Marianna said. The other men looked on, interested. Jazumine raised an eyebrow then shrugged. She didn't care too much about the male that she thought was a female. Her main objective was to find her best friend and that was completed. She didn't mind the men. Alerion looked at the female. He couldn't believe what he had just saw. The two females was about to kill each other and now they seem as if they are close friends. It just didn't make any sense to him. Not only that but they were all of different nationalities and yet they seemed to be close friends just like the other four men.

"He? Hmm. Okay, I'll take your word for it Mars. " Jazumine said as she studied the man. Alerion held his breath. He felt strange under the female's gaze. Jazumine still wasn't convinced that this male was a male.

_Translations:_

Я не спал американских - I'm not sleep American (Russian)

Bonjour - Hello (French)


End file.
